This is an application for Competitive Renewal of an institutional training grant. The intent of this training program is to prepare MD's, MD/PhD's, and PhD's for a career in clinical and translational research in mood, eating, or anxiety disorders. Physicians are eligible if they have completed the PGY 3 year of psychiatry training or PGY 4 year of neurology; psychologists if they have completed a clinical internship. The program is centered on three disease entities: mood disorders, anxiety disorders, and eating disorders, reflecting the ongoing and long-standing research interests of the core faculty involved in the program. Fellows work with a mentor who is a member of the Stanford University faculty for a period of two years on projects related to the phenomenology, clinical biology (including brain imaging), basic neuroscience, treatment, and outcome in the three major classes of disorders. The Program includes formal seminars in research methodology, and clinical research design. In addition, all Fellows are required to take a course focused on ethics in medical research. Trainees also have access to a wide array of more specialized course work. All Fellows are expected to design and conduct their own research projects. Assistance is given in preparing trainees to apply for their own funding to support their research post fellowship. Program oversight and continual review of both the program and the trainees progress is provided by an Executive Committee representing the principal areas of research and the training sites. The Program is now in its 14th year. Thirty-five trainees have been entered into the program in the past 10 years (6 MD/PhD's, 14 MD's and 15 PhD's), and 6 Fellows (2 MD's and 4 PhD's) are currently in the program. Thus, the program has been successful in recruiting MD's, MD/PhD's, and PhD's, in filling the funded positions available, and in retaining fellows accepted to the program. Fellows have been successful in obtaining faculty positions around the US and Canada, Career Development Awards, NARSAD Young Investigator Awards. Four fellows left before completing the full 2 years: three obtained K-awards and faculty positions and one obtained a full-time clinical faculty position.